Clockwork angel continued my version
by flight of the angel
Summary: Tessa has been kidnapped and an unknown source has been watching the institute...
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the characters from Clockwork angels.

Prologue

It was another gloomy day in London as Will looked out of the institute window. He was in Tessa's old room remembering how the last time he had seen her he had made her cry. Tears had spilled down her checks as she told him he was cruel. He blamed himself for her capture for she would never have taken a walk if she wasn't so upset. He remembered Jessamine running through the front door, her clothes torn, shouting that a warlock had taken Tessa. He looked up when he sensed someone enter the room. He turned around to see Henry looking at him sympathetically.

"Will, it's been over a month now, you can't possibly still feel responsible" Henry stated. He waited for Will to respond but gave up after a few minutes. "Suit yourself" he said leaving the room. Will sighed to himself. Henry would probably get Jem to try to cheer him up as usual.

"Time for a walk" he muttered pushing off from the window frame he was leaning on. He started making his way down the hall, being careful to avoid charlotte who would ask him if he was all right and to answer that truthfully would be the end of him. Everyone seemed to try talk sense into him these days. He continued down the stairs and out the front door of the institute into the crisp morning air. He proceed to walk aimlessly around the city when he noticed someone following him. He turned around wondering if it was Jem but instead came face to face with a girl. She had tanned skin, shiny black hair and big brown eyes that were staring right at him. He didn't recognize her and was about to say as much when she called to a women selling fruit across the street. He then realized she had been staring straight through him and was just another regular mundane. He shrugged and began walking back to the institute before he really lost it. He still had the feeling he was being followed and walked down an alley to take a short cut. There was a scuttle in the corner and Will ran at it to discover it was just a rodent.

"What is wrong with me?" Will shouted. There was a whooshing sound as something whacked his left leg. Will let out a cry of surprise as he fell to the ground, his knee giving way. He felt something prick his neck and the world started to tilt and blur. The last thing he saw was a lacy cream glove.

*please reveiw, this my first fan fiction and i will submit a new chapter soon*


	2. Chapter 1  Entry

I am really really really sorry that it took so long for me to submit this but my computer has broken down and I don't have much access to the internet. And thanks so much for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter; they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.

Chapter 1 – Entry

Jem hummed to himself as he stroked church next to the fire. He was sitting in his favorite chair lost in his thoughts when Henry entered.

"Charlotte will not be happy" Jem stated taking in Henry's appearance. He was covered in smudges of grease as usual and there was a trail of oily footprints leading down the hallway.

"Oh dear" Henry said looking down in surprise "Jem, Will is still upset and I would like you to go talk to him. No one else seems to get through to him and he might listen to you. Please Jem, Charlotte and I are getting really worried. We don't want him to do something reckless."

Jem sighed, stood up and stretched. "Alright Henry, I'll try my best" he bent down and picked up church.

Henry's face brightened "much appreciated Jem, anyway I have to go, I've nearly figured out how to get a new invention working." He said glancing back at Jem as he left the room. Jem put church back down and chucked another log into the fire. He was secretly stalling; he didn't want to go talk to Will. He was becoming unpredictable and sometimes even lashed out at Jem. There was no use avoiding it, it would have to happen sooner or later and he might as well get on with it. As he walked down the corridor he rehearsed the conversation.

"So what brings you to my room on this beautiful day" Will would say gesturing to the gray clouds out the window.

"I heard that there was some demon activity down by the Thames and was wondering if we should take a look." Jem would reply.

"Straight to the point I see" Will would think for a couple of seconds "Sorry Jem, I have other things scheduled for today." Jem would then raise his eyebrows quizzically.

"What would that be" he would ask politely.

"Oh just the usual. Why?" Will's blue eyes would then narrow as he started to suspect Jem of...

That was as far as Jem got for he had reached Will's bedroom. He hesitated outside the wooden door. He still hadn't figured out what he was going to say to Will. He took a deep breath in and turned the knob. Too late he realized he had forgotten to knock. Sophie looked up startled.

"Oh, master Jem you scared me. I was just cleaning Master William's bed" she explained.

Jem cleared his throat "sorry Sophie I was just looking for Will. Have you seen him?" he asked embarrassed that he'd been so impolite. Sophie frowned.

"He left the institute about half an hour or so ago." She tapped her finger on her chin, thinking "didn't say where he was going" she added.

"Well, thank you Sophie and I do apologize for frightening you." She nodded and went back to smoothing down the covers of Will's bed. Jem turned around and left the room. He figured that Will was probably drinking his sorrows away at some local bar. He had nearly reached his bedroom when he heard an instantly recognisable shriek coming from the next corridor. He immediately broke into a run and ran straight into Henry. Jem was knocked to the floor on impact. Henry extended a hand to help him up. "You right there Jem" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks" Jem replied brushing some dust off his pants. "What's the problem?"

"Jessamine" Henry said waving a hand towards the door as if that one word would explain everything and in a way it did. She was always complaining about something whether it be that her room was too small or that her bed covers didn't match her rug.

"Henry you better come look at this" Charlotte called from inside the room. Henry looked at Jem and nodded signaling that he too was allowed to enter the room. Henry pushed the door open and stepped inside, Jem at his heels. Jem gasped as he entered. The whole room was exactly as it should be expect for the big glass stained window on the far side. Glass shrapnel's where scattered all over the room covering the floor and some of Jessamine's dressing table. The window itself looked as if someone had kick at it with quite a bit of force. The hole was the size of a small horse and was lined with pointy pieces of glass that stuck out threateningly.

"What happened?" Jem asked taking in the room.

"What do you think happened?" Jessamine screamed "it was that savage William! He's been in such a rotten mood lately and he took it out on my poor window!"

"When did this happen and are you sure it was Will Jessamine?" Charlotte asked as she rubbed Jessamine back soothingly.

"It happened about ten minutes ago and who else would do this." she sobbed pointing to her bedroom floor. Charlotte looked at Henry worriedly.

"But Will couldn't have done it" Jem said thinking "he left the institute over half an hour ago"

"Humm. There's something not right here." Henry said stepping closer to the window. He kneeled down and peered at the glass fragments. "Come here and look at this."

Jem stepped closer and looked over Henry's shoulder. There was a patch of glass that was crushed smaller than the rest. Charlotte gasped.

"There footprints" she said amazed.

"And too small to be Will's." Henry paused "Which means someone is in the institute"


	3. Chapter 2 : Seized

Disclaimer: All named characters in this chapter belong to Cassandra Clare.

Chapter 2 – Seized

Jem looked around in alarm expecting someone to jump out of every shadow in the room. Everyone was tensed except for Henry who had a smirk on his face.

"This is the perfect opportunity for me to test out the new gadget I've been working on" his smile broadened as he pulled a metal contraption out of his pocket. "I call it the Cheval. It can sense things from the smallest trace of a person and tell me their gender, age and size" he stated proudly pushing some buttons in a seemingly random order. Jem heard Charlotte sigh behind him and turned around to see a disapproving expression on her face.

"Henry is this really necessary" she asked him.

"Charlotte, this is the perfect opportunity to test it! Please, it won't take a minute" Henry said hopefully. Charlotte sighed "fine, but you have to hurry". Henry nearly hit Jem in the head in his eagerness to sample the footprint. Jem looked down at the cheval. It was a metal box with a clear tube connected to one side. There were three circular buttons lining the other. Henry picked up several small pieces of glass and poured them in to the opening at the top of the cheval. A faint clicking animated from the metal contraption. Henry clapped his hands together gleefully.

"It's working! Okay first you press the blue button" the liquid in the tube turned a sudden red "this means it's a girl" Henry stated pointing to the tube; he pressed the next button down. The tube turned a bright green "Our intruder is around 16 to 18 years old" he pressed the last button, and the tube turned purple "she is about 168 centimeters tall" his smile widened " that's assuming she's human". Jessamine gave him a pointed stare. Jem turned around feeling like he was being watched. A flicker of movement caught his eye as it streaked down the hallway. Jem pulled a dagger from his belt.

"What's wrong Jem" Charlotte asked noting his stance.

"I saw something move in the hallway" he said pointing with his knife. The group of shadow hunters moved silently through the door and into the hallway where they each drew out a weapon. Cheerful laughter echoed around the institute seeming to have no source. Whoever is in here wants us to know they are too Jem thought trying to trace the sound.

"Each of us will search a quarter of the institute. If you find anything whistle twice" Charlotte ordered pulling out a second dagger. Jem nodded in agreement and walked silently to his assigned quarter. He peered into the first room. Nothing seemed out of place. He walked down the hall checking rooms. As he rounded the third bend he heard a scream. Jem bolted towards the sound. He fell with a thud. He sprung up ready for a fight but the room was empty. Jem looked at the floor for what had tripped him. Jessamine's half opened parasol sat in a pile on the carpet. Jem picked it up. Jessamine would never leave herself unprotected. He looked around alarmed. As he left the room two shouts sounded nearby.

"Oh no" Jem puffed as he ran, he was losing energy from all the activity. Jem slowed down as he reached the music room. The door was ajar. Sunlight poured out of the doorway as Jem approached cautiously. He peered inside. Charlotte, Henry and Jessamine were all lying in a line unconscious, seemingly unharmed. Jem's gaze was drawn to the open window. The curtains billowed in the wind and standing in the sunlight was a girl. All Jem could see of her was her back. She hummed a haunting tune which Jem recognized as the song he played on his violin. He stepped into the room. He moved silently towards her and was in arm's length when she turned in a blur of movement. Jem felt something prick his arm. The world tilted as he kneeled on the ground. He closed his eyes as exhaustion dragged him down. The last sound he heard was her voice floating towards him like a song.

"Ah, violin boy. I have been waiting for you"


	4. Chapter 3 : Unveiling

Disclaimer- A majority of these characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

*sorry for taking so long to submit again but my computer was broken*

Chapter 3 – Unveiling

Will drifted slowly through the hazy fog. It was peaceful, he thought, drifting through the clouds. He felt a small twinge of uncertainty. There was something he was supposed to do but he couldn't remember what. It nagged at his brain and he shook his head dismissively. He sighed as his fingers lost their weightlessness. His drugged body was pulling him back to consciousness and he had regained feeling of most of his body. He saw the soft pink of his closed eye lids. Muffled sounds of something heavy being dragged across carpet and a slightly laboured breath emanated to his right.

"Gez, I guess muscle does weigh more than fat" a female voice puffed. He heard footsteps approach him and feigned unconsciousness.

"William Herondale I know your awake." The voice said close by "I know how long it takes for the sedative to wear off and your times up." She stated. When he didn't rouse she added "alright then, your own choice." Will bolted upright as fire raced across his left leg. He struggled against his bound hands as the dark haired girl prodded his wound again.

"Relax; if you keep squirming I'll never be able to bandage it!" the girl cried pinning down his leg. He winced as she wound the white material around his leg. He'd heard that voice before, but where? He gasped as realisation hit him. She was the girl from the market; the one he thought was following him. The girl looked up at his sudden stillness.

"Is everything all right?" she asked concerned. Will stared at her. She had to be around the age of sixteen and had changed her day dress for a white button shirt and a creamy skirt that flowed loosely to her knees. Tights covered her toned legs and she peered at him with big brown eyes. She was beautiful, Will thought. He gave himself a mental kick, she was also the enemy. A cough alerted him to a figure to his left.

"Jem?" he whispered in shock. The girl clapped her hands together excitedly beside him.

"Their waking up!" she squealed smoothing down her skirt nervously. When Will looked at her puzzled she added "What? It's my first kidnapping okay." He snorted in amusement. Will watched as she darted around the room lighting the lamps, illuminating a small living room which contained only a desk, a bookcase and a fire place. He glanced longingly at the empty chimney feeling the cold brick wall through his shirt.

"Will?" a feeble voice asked. Will turned to see a shivering Sophie manacled to the wall on his right.

"You even took our maid" he asked the girl. She shrugged.

"Maids are always the first to crack" she replied casually.

"And who did you hear that from?" Jessamine's voice rasped. Will looked at all the slumped figures. He saw Jem, Jessamine, Charlotte, Henry, Sophie and to his surprise Gabriel. The girl tossed her head defiantly.

"I read it actually" she replied. Jessamine groaned.

"Not another stupid book worm" she was cut off as the girl throw her a blanket none to gently. She continued around the circle handing out blankets.

"Who reads here?" she asked mildly.

"Tessa" Will replied flinching at his stupidity. He watched as a brief flash of excitement lit her face, which she quickly composed. Once everyone had awoken and a fire roared in the fire place the girl finally turned towards her captives to speak.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Jessamine rolled her eyes "Tell me where Tessa Grey is." She ordered. Will narrowed his blue eyes.

"Or what?" he inquired. She smiled.

"Or violin boy here, won't get his essentials." She said shaking a carved wooden box lightly dusted with a fine grey powder.


	5. Chapter 4 : Surprise!

Disclaimer- Most characters belong to Cassandra Clare

*Sorry for taking so long to submit. School's is taking up a lot of my time. Anyway hope you enjoy this new chapter and please review *

Chapter 4- Surprise!

She watched silently from the doorway. It had been three days but her captives still insisted on taking it in turns to sleep. In another situation she might have laughed but she was desperate to find Tessa. She sighed to herself. She had called for the help of her warlock friend who was due back from Asia any day now. She shivered at the thought of someone shuffling through all her personal thoughts but it had to be done. If they wouldn't talk to her she'd just have to get it by force. Someone retched to her right. She swiftly grabbed the bucket at her feet and rushed over to the pale figure. Hands seized the bucket and the acidic smell of vomit hit her nostrils as Jem heaved out the contents of his stomach. She rubbed his back soothingly as he whimpered.

"There, there. It's alright. You need to rest" she whispered wiping the vomit away from his mouth with a rag. She felt a small object hit the back of her head which she ignored. When the second one hit her back she turned around to glare at Will, who was pretending to sleep innocently next to Sophie. She turned her attention back to Jem placing the back of her hand to his forehead. He definitely had a temperature. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen, where she wet a cloth to put on Jem's head. As she walked back she couldn't help but notice the giant bandage wrapped around Will's leg. She had done so many bad things to these people just for a piece of information. No, she thought to herself, this is important, she had to do this. She carefully draped the wet cloth on Jem's forehead and was about to tuck in his blankets when she felt something wet hit her check. She whirled around and took an angry step towards Will.

"How dare you spit on me" she whispered furiously. He had given up all pretence of sleep and was grinning at her like he had just won the lottery.

"Why not. You've done worse things to Jem" he replied hoarsely. She flinched at his words but anger quickly replaced guilt.

"You think I want to do this? I already feel horrid and I don't need you bullying me right now!" She was rewarded by a surprised look from Will. She ran her fingers through her hair. She had always found it hard to control her emotions around cocky people, they just drove her insane.

"You're a liar! You're going to keep us here till we all die and then you'll find new victims to torture and the cycle will begin again." he sneered at her. She clenched her fists in frustration.

"Well you know what, William Herondale. You won't be in my company for much longer seeing as my warlock friend, who will be arriving any second now, will extract every secret out of your puny little brain and then you and your friend can be on your way! How do you feel about that!" she cried triumphantly. But as Will's faced paled so did her satisfaction. He whispered something so quietly that she had to lean closer to catch his faint words.

"What have you done?" he whispered. She was about to say that he'd brought it on himself but was distracted by the sound of her door bell ringing. Her captives all started to stir as she walked excitedly to the door. She hadn't seen him in months and he was almost like a brother to her. She turned the door knob and there he was, standing in the door way in his traveling coat, black hair slightly ruffled by the wind. She hugged him tightly before giving him a dazzling smile.

"How has my favourite sister been?" he asked returning her smile.

"Just dandy. How was Asia?" she asked "did you find the medicine man you were looking for"

"Asia was great and yes I did find him. I even brought something back for you." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a beautiful necklace. It had a thin bronze chain and a small sleeping angel made out of a brilliant green jade. She gasped.

"It's wonderful" she said fastening the chain around her neck. He laughed merrily.

"I saw it and instantly thought of you" he replied. She smiled happily down at the angel but remembered why she had wanted to see him so urgently.

"I have been very busy while you were gone and need your help with something" she said hesitantly. After a short pause she added "I might as well show you". She linked her arm with his and steered him to the direction of her lounge room. She led him into the through the door way and turned him in a full circle stopping in front of Charlotte. She felt his arm tense.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at his worried expression. He was staring at charlotte who was squinting back at him. Charlotte gasped and uttered one word.

"Magnus?"


	6. Chapter 5 : Argument

Disclaimer- the majority of these characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Chapter 5 – Argument

Iris smile faded as she saw Magnus's face turn from surprise to anger. He spun to face her.

"Damn it Iris! I'm gone for less than a month and you manage to kidnap half a dozen nephilim! How long have they been hostages!" Magnus yelled at her. She resisted the urge to flinch back at his tone. He rarely got angry at her and when he did she always felt horrid afterwards. Iris sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"They've only been here for three days" she muttered. Jem coughed violently in the corner. Magnus's eyes widened.

"Please tell me you've been given him the demon blood." When she didn't response he added angrily "what did I tell you!"

"I know, I know don't mingle with supernatural beings, their dangerous for me" she replied sarcastically. It was the angriest she had ever heard him and her pride wasn't taking it well. "And it's not like I've been torturing them!" she said her voice raising angrily "All I need for them is a small piece of information that they for some reason, refuse to share and then they can go skip merrily home for all I care!"

"Why didn't you just ask them? These people won't let this go easily" Magnus said trying to reason with her but she'd already had enough.

"I already did" she replied coldly "but there to insensitive to tell a young girl where her only relative is hiding." Magnus sighed.

"Iris, we discussed this already. Your family is dead." Magnus replied putting a comforting arm on her shoulder. She shook it off. The rage that had been slowly building exploded inside her.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION TESSA'S MY SISTER AND SHE'S NOT DEAD!" she yelled tears streaming done her cheeks. She wiped them away angrily as she stumbled to the front door. She opened it, a cold gush of wind hitting her face. Someone called her name put she'd already slammed the door.


	7. Chapter 6 : Clue

Disclaimer- the characters in this story belong to Cassandra Clare

*I am really, really, really sorry I haven't written in a long time but I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please review :) *

Chapter 6: Clue

Iris walked angrily through the narrow alleyway. She'd been foolish she thought. Telling her hostages her connections with Tessa had not been the plan. Small droplets of water tickled her skin, dark clouds looming threateningly across the night sky. She shivered cursing herself for leaving without a coat. Where she was heading she had no idea but anywhere was better than her house at this moment. She needed a distraction. There was a loud clap of thunder then rain started pelting her face without warning.

"Brilliant" she muttered sarcastically heading for the nearest open building. It turned out to be a dimly lit bar. She entered warily. Compelling music played as smartly dressed men smoked thick cigars causing Iris to cough. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see a faire woman seducing a human man on the dance floor. The area she lived in was a supernatural hotspot. She sat down at the bar watching her surroundings with little interest.

A blue hand waved in front of her eyes forcing her to look at the indigo skinned bartender standing in front of her.

"What's a pretty young lady like yourself, doing in a bar at this time of night?" he asked his predatory smile revealing a row of small pointed teeth. The illusion wavered showing her an image of a handsome man dressed in a butler's suit. Poor humans she thought sympathetically, they had absolutely no clue.

"Just a cup of tea please" she replied politely. He looked disappointed by her indifference but started to make her tea without another word. He handed Iris her steaming cup, winked then turned to serve a young boy with wings. Shaking her head she made her way to a small booth in the corner of the bar. Most of the surrounding booths were occupied with romantic couples and she fought the urge to roll her eyes as she sat down. Two hushed men were whispering in the booth to her left and she let their conversation roll over her as she examined the symbol on her tea cup.

"How strange" she muttered under her breath. On one side of the cup was painted a golden snake arched in a perfect circle almost as if it wanted to eat its tail. Something one of the men said behind her caught her attention.

"Take it or leave it Mortmain, it's my final offer" a chocolate skinned man said in a hushed tone. He leaned in closer to hear he's partner's response. His new position had light flittering across his face revealing the devil horns that marked him as a warlock.

"Vadim, be reasonable. She is but a human child. Hardly worth the outlandish requests you keep making." the other man which Iris could only guess was Mortmain reasoned. Vadim started a deep chuckle that made it obvious he knew he had something the other man craved.

"Rumor has it" he drawled "that you were looking for this particular _human_ child quite desperately. What has her name again" he tapped his chin faking loss of memory "Ah yes I remember now. Tessa, Tessa Gray I believe!" he stated his white teeth gleaming in his sudden grin. Mortmain mumbled a curse as the warlock continued to speak.

"Oh, there is also that issue with a certain faire warrior…"

Iris let the men's conversation blend back into the background noise as she stood and exited her booth, making her way to the bars double doors. She stepped outside feeling a cool breeze lifting her hair to dance merrily in the wind. A silly grin spread on her face as she walked into the embrace of the night.


End file.
